


Nimura and His Toys

by briancap



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Imprisonment, Master/Slave, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: Nimura plays with the toys he has gained over time.





	1. Matsumae (The Silent Killer)

 

She moved about silently. She was very quiet, not that she had much to say. Not that she could say much anyway. When Nimura kindly introduced her to Rotten Follow, the quinque cut deeply into her neck, severing her vocal cords and stopping all speech.

Nimura liked her quiet though. That silent obedience she showed him, being only able to nod her head at his commands, made him feel like a god. Nimura also liked her blind. Unfortunately, if she was going to be of use, she had to have her vision. Reluctantly, Nimura had Kanou restore vision in one eye, leaving the other blind and horribly scarred. Nimura was a man who took pride in his work and seeing Matsumae silent and half blind was something he commonly applauded himself on.

He had chosen to bring her back to life for three reasons.

One, she could be used to test Kanou's research.

Two, she was very strong and would come in handy.

And three, most importantly, he wanted her to kill Tsukiyama, her former master.

He didn't have a grudge against Mr. MM or anything like that, but having his former servant kill him, seeing the shock, sadness, and desperation on his face as Matsumae aimed her kagune at him, at the behest of Furuta, was one of his greatest dreams of all time.

Tragedy is a beautiful thing, yes.

Matsumae came to stand beside him and Furuta stood himself. He placed his hands on her shoulders before moving one hand up. His fingers lightly touched the place where he dug his quinque in before landing on her face, right under her left eye. He rubbed her eyelid, beneath her eye, and the corner of her eye. His fingers were dangerously close to the fragile body part, and he smiled at the way she stood absolutely still, unflinching. Nimura could poke his fingers into her eyes again and she wouldn't scream, or thrall. She would stand absolutely still as he was her master now and she obeyed without question.

X

Blood was painted everywhere, along with pieces of ghouls. Matsumae truly was a great fighter. Her kagune was flared into the shape of a sword and shield and she could hack the ghouls away with complete ease. When they first entered the building, there were around fifteen ghouls, now there are only two left alive.

Those two were trembling in fear, bleeding slightly, while Matsumae was standing still and covered in blood. She took a quick breath, before leaping into action. She charged at them, and swung. The two ghouls moved to either side as she swung her kagune down. She used the shield kagune to dodge the attack from the ghoul to the right of her, while she bent down low and swung horizontally at the ghoul to the left of her. Her blade sliced through muscle and bone and she was able to cut the ghoul's feet off. He gave a cry of pain as he fell to the floor but Matsumae said nothing. She turned her attention on the other ghoul and sliced vertically, cutting his arm off, before she cut the top portion of his head off.

Nimura laughed as the ghoul’s brain went flying across the room, crashing into the wall with a sick thud.

The other ghoul whose feet was cut off was now crying, pleading for mercy. He pathetically tried to crawl away from her as he plead for his life.

“Cut off his right arm.” Nimura commanded, and without hesitation Matsumae walked over to the ghoul and swung her kagune down severing the limb from his body. “Cut off his leg next.”

“NOOOOOOOO!” He screamed but soon, he found his leg a distance away from his body.

His sobbing filled the air. Tears running down his face, mixing with the blood pouring out of his mouth. He could have easily ended the ghoul’s torment, but he didn’t want to. While he knew Matsumae would do everything he commanded, he still wanted to test her somewhat. To have her brutally hack away at her fellow ghouls and hear their pain filled screams and sobs, to see what she would do.  

Of course she did nothing but what he commanded of her. Still, it was nice to constantly test her emotions. To see if she would respond kindly to those of her own kind.

After a while, the ghoul’s sobs got annoying so with a smile, Nimura finally gave Matsumae the go ahead to kill the ghoul.

Her kagune lifted toward the roof and swung down, slicing ghoul’s head off. Blood spurted up like a fountain, some even got on Matsumae but she didn’t flinch in disgust or try to wipe it off.

“Well down, Matsumae.” Nimura said as he clapped. “But....” He walked over to her, stepping over a few bodies and dirtying his shoes with blood. “Matsumae.” Furuta said, his voice light and cheerful. “There is something more I need for you to do.”

She stared at him. With an eye as black and as empty as an abyss.

He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear, “Kill your former master, Tsukiyama Shuu.”

He thought felt her shudder for a moment, or maybe that was Nimura shaking with anticipation. Either way, she didn't respond. Instead, she turned to go fulfill his commands.


	2. Rize (The Most Prized Toy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at the start of Tokyo Ghoul then it moves to Tokyo Ghoul Re when Rize was captured once more by NImura.

He didn't exactly know how Kanou was going to restrain Rize, Nimura figured maybe a jail cell of some sort with shackles on the wall but he was pleasantly surprised with the restraining method chosen.

She was bent over, naked, with her legs spread wide. Nimura enjoyed the view for a few minutes, maybe even hours. He had dreamed of this. Well not exactly this, but of seeing Rize naked. In his dream, he wanted her to come to him willingly with love in her eyes after their wedding, but it was simply a child's dream. One he let go of long ago. Once Nimura realized she didn't love him back and thought nothing of him, he threw away most of those feelings, though some still remained. Crushing and detaining Rize instead of outright killing her was proof of that.

He knew Rize would never love him but there was still a small part of him, the child Nimura, that was still attached to her and he didn't want to let her go.

But this would suffice. Rize was given nothing to cover herself. She was completely exposed and Nimura loved every minute of it. He walked up behind her, placing his hand close to her firm ass before running his fingers up her back as he walked closer to her face.

He bent down and pushed her hair out of her lovely face so she could see him clearly. “Hello, my dear.”

The expression that came over Rize was complete and utter shock, with a hint of hurt.

It was an expression he was well acquainted with. Since working with Kanou, he had to find guinea pigs and he couldn't outright kidnap them in daylight, so he settled for another method. A charming smile that promised rewards to the fools he convinced to follow him. Surely they had nothing to fear since Nimura was young, handsome, and nice. What's the worst that could happen? Most people didn't think Nimura would be capable of doing the things he does. How could a beautiful gentleman with an amazing smile be so brutal and cruel?

Rize's mouth trembled slightly. “Why are you doing this?” She asked.

Now it was Nimura who was shocked or at least fake shock. He didn't answer her though, instead he rubbed his chin as though he was in deep thought. “Why am I doing this?” He said, looking off into space. He opened his mouth, as if to speak, before closing it. Always best to fill the guinea pigs with suspense. Finally, he said, “I'm doing this, because of this!” He exclaimed happily.

Rize's eyes widened in shock as she witnessed the red tentacle slowly coming out of Nimura's back. One of his eyes had turned red and black while the other stayed that same dark chocolate brown.

“Neat, huh?” He asked. “Just like yours.”

Rize was still at a loss of words but Nimura was done with this conversation. Any more talking might bring up unwanted emotions. He began walking away and heard Rize yell wait, but he didn't.

He left her alone, the same way she left him alone.

 

X

She fought as hard as she could, cursing, wrenching back and forth, and even trying to bite them but it was of no use. The men of V had her in a firm grip as they brought her back to Kanou’s lab. When she realized that she would be back in that same prison as before, tears, actual tears, began to roll down her eyes. She would not beg he saw, but she did weep as the men roughly stripped the clothes from off her body and tossed her into a tank.

Rize was beautiful. Seeing that naked body in a tank, filled Nimura with a happiness untouched by anything else he had ever experienced in his life. Nimura’s worst nightmare was that someone else would have that body and they would impregnate her, but he no longer worried about that.

Rize would not escape, but she would give birth.

“You will be a mother to a new race of kids.” He told her one day, as he knelt beside her tank. “You will give birth to my army and lead the CCG to victory.”

She gazed at him. Her eyes seemed somewhat empty and Nimura wondered whether or not she could even understand him. A part of him wondered if she even knew who he was.

The mind is a wonderful thing. If it endures so much stress and hardship, the mind may break. A broken Rize would be a pretty thing.

Rize was too prideful and full of herself. Seeing her naked, unprotected, and weak had been such a turn on. Now with her on the possible verge of insanity, Nimura got even more excited.

He was almost tempted to let her out of that cage just to see the way she would react to him. Would she run? Attack him? Or would she just lay there like a dead bird? He was curious but decided to keep her in there, lest she run away.  

She was his toy, his most prized toy and he wanted to keep her in the box.


End file.
